kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Seacactus
Welcome! Hello Seacactus, and welcome to the Kung Fu Panda Wiki! We're very excited to have you join and participate in our online community. I see you've already made an edit to the Po page, and for that we thank you. :) Before getting started on editing other pages, please take the time to look at our site policies. These will tell you exactly how things work around here, as well as what is and isn't allowed on this site. I encourage you to take the time to familiarize yourself with our regulations, as these are currently in effect for all users on this wiki. Also, if you're fairly new to wikis, I invite you to check out the wiki tutorial. Hopefully this will be able to walk you through the normal workings of wikis, and also answer any questions you may have. Feel free to test out what you learn in the wiki's sandbox. Other than that, you're good to go! I hope you decide to stay; although this wiki isn't entirely new, it needs all the active members it can get. I also hope to get to know you better as time passes and we edit stuff around the community. If you have any questions or feedback, please feel free to leave me a message on my talk page. Thanks and have fun! :) -- Spottedstar (Talk) 23:33, July 26, 2012 Can you lease enable badges? Seacactus (talk • ) 23:34, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Badges Hi, Seacactus. About your request for enabling badges, the users had a vote some time ago about the achievement systems and it was decided, since some people were getting competitive, that it would be disabled. Maybe we could reconsider having the feature again, but I don't think I should make that decision alone. VaporMist (talk • ) 01:42, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ok,if they are when do you think? Seacactus (talk • ) 02:24, July 27, 2012 (UTC) :It seems VaporMist has already given you a fair answer about badges: We had a vote a while back and decided to remove them out of fairness to the community and its editors. :Although I'm actually not too sure about bringing them back. The Achievements feature is still very flawed - it seems one could still simply join the wiki, spam or vandalize some of its articles, and then get a bunch of points and badges for it without any way of removing/modifying it. Not to mention how it only keeps track as soon as it's activated. Back when it was on here, I thought it would be a nice way of encouraging activity; but its flaws now just make it pretty stupid, in my opinion. :So yeah, I don't really see any point of bringing it back. I hope users edit here because they want to help this place get better - not just because they want to be #1 on a leader list with the most points and badges... 14:17, July 29, 2012 (UTC) :SpongeBob wiki doesn't have any competitors and rarley any spammers or vandals Seacactus (talk • ) 14:20, July 29, 2012 (UTC)